The Flamesong
Divin sat at the bow of the ship staring off to the moon settling over the horizon. His companions and most of the crew had settled in but he could not sleep. He was reflecting on the events of the day, mainly his conversation with the Oracle. He truly felt that he and his group were set on their individual and collective paths. And although he had to accept this, he didn't have to like it. He spent what felt like an eternity in the Underdark at the front lines of the House Wars. He had finally found a life of peace. The weight of what Divin had to do was settling in on his shoulders. To protect the life he truly loved he would have to leave it. He would spend the rest of his life protecting something he could never be a part of. But it was important to him that those he saved continued this life of peace and happiness. It was important to the world at large that some piece of it, even a small one, remain pure and carefree. Free of the burdens and bullshit of this world. Divin felt that weight, but he knew he must be rid of it. Divin removed a lot of his excess items, including the Lantern. He drew the bastard sword he carried with him for ceremony sake and leaned on it as the tip dug into the ship's planks. He began to sing, in Drow, up to the heavens in hope that his goddess could hear him. He sang to her of his burden and how he has accepted it. He sang to her of his dark past, and of his future lit by the light of the moon. At first his song was filled with rage and he lifted the sword and began hacking away at the night sky. It was a dance, but one filled with rage and large purposeful movements almost like a Waltz. At the height of this rage the lantern lit on it's own. Basking the entire bow in it's light, melding perfectly with the light of the moon as they were one in the same. Divin let out a guttural lyric less chorus and his blade ignited in moonfire. At this the song and the dance changed. They became mournful and soul filled. His movement albeit slow were filled with grace, and sadness. His song changed to a deep and resonating one, even without knowledge of the drow tongue you could feel the lament in the elf's voice. This eventually gave way to a song of hope. A song that told of the future and the great things he and his companions would do for this world. How he would fight to keep the tranquility of his home and peace for it's people. How they would literally carve a bastion into this world and use it as a beacon of hope. He sang this to the Dark Maiden. As his song faded into the night his dance slowed. He slowly moved into a pirouette followed be a La Secounde turn that went on for quite a long time; Divin and the sword becoming one. Over time the spin slowed and as it did Divin began getting lower until he was completely collapsed on the deck his sword beside him. The light of the Lantern faded as the spin did, and there Divin slept in the light of the moon basking in the presence of the Dark Maiden his body exhausted from the Flamesong. Category:PCs Category:Event